Slipping Away
by BodomsGirl
Summary: Corey Christensen has tried to move on with her life, she really has. She has great friends, popularity, and a pretty good record with the law. But her past comes up.. she lets it all slip away. Rated T for swearing and violence. MUST READ LEFT BEHIND 1ST
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders, if I did, my name would not be Grace, and I would not be writing on Fanfic.

Chapter 1

I stepped out of my house, walking down the old, broken down steps. A slight breeze swept across me, and I held my sweatshirt tightly.

"Hey, come on, baby. We can't be late," yelled Todd, my soon to be ex- boyfriend. We were going on a double date with my best friend, Marie, and one of her ever changing boyfriends, Austin. I was going to break the news to him after the movie, I just couldn't wait any longer. We had been going out for about 2 months, and I could tell then all he wanted was sex, but I wouldn't give it to him, that pervert. I ran down the steps, the wind blowing in my light brown hair. It had only been a little over a year since I had to bleach it blonde, but it was still a little bleached at the ends. I turned my head to the left, and as I was walking down the steps, so was some one at their house. It was like slow motion, us walking down at the same time. It was Ponyboy, and I hadn't seen him since, well since only about a week before that. Of course I saw him in school, we were in the same grade, but I hadn't talked to him since my 15th birthday.

I turned my head again. "Yea, I'm coming, hold your horses," I yelled as I latched my gate. Ponyboy was watching me out of the corner of his eye, I could tell. I jumped over the edge of the convertible's door and sat down next to Todd. He rushed away and we passed Ponyboy, Todd laughing as a little dirt flew on Pony as we passed him.

"Todd! That was mean, I know that kid. What? Wait, don't laugh, it's not funny!" I yelled at him, looking back at Ponyboy and seeing him standing there, looking after the car a little sadly. It broke my heart. Todd was a middle classer, but turning into a Socy type person with each passing day.

"Oh come on babe, it's not like ya know him that well. I mean, what did ya guys ever do together? You're not friends." He tried to kiss me quickly while at a red light, but I turned and pretended like I was interested in looking at something else, which happened to be the DX. And Sodapop was outside filling up a car. He looked up briefly, then did a double take. I looked a little over his shoulder. The Curtis's were just all haunting me that day, it seemed. Who would I see next? Darry?

"Well, just for your information, he was my best friend about a year ago. If you payed any attention to me, you would have known that. You know what happened."

"Wow, what ever, babe. That doesn't matter, come on, it was a long time ago. And it's not like you knew them for that long. God, that kid that died, you only knew him for a couple months, right?"

"That's _not _the point. They ar-were my friends, please respect that."

"Yea, I respect you. Anyways, oh, Austin, you see that football game last Friday..." And so he left me to think to myself. Some great boy friend, huh. Marie tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around, and she pointed at Todd, and raised her eye brows. I nodded in confirmation that yes, I was going to dump him that night. She leaned back nodding, and Austin wrapped his arms around her. She started chewing some gum, snapping it loudly. I thought about how I wanted to see Ponyboy, maybe talk to him more. And the gang too, of course. But I really was confused, I kind of didn't want to talk to them, too, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, we're here, babe," Todd said as he pulled into a spot in front of a movie screen. The movie had just started, and Austin and Marie started making out all of the sudden. Quietly, but still... I was like... okay. Todd looked over at me, and started leaning.

"Is it possible to watch the movie? I've wanted to see this," I said. I didn't want him to think he was about to get a free make out session for free with me. He looked over at the screen for a little bit.

"But-"

"No." He started getting a little mad.

"You know-"

I decided that I wasn't going to put up with this. I motioned towards Marie and Austin. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey, guys, me and Corey here are gonna get some stuff, you want something?" Marie waved us off. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Todd, can we go for a walk, it's nice out." He shrugged. We walked out of the theater together, and I steered him towards the way we took here. I was silent.

"So-"

"Okay, we need to talk."

"You just won't let me get damn word out, will you, woman." I frowned at him.

"It's not working out between us, got it?"

"What?"

I breathed in. "Todd, I think we should break up. No, you know what? We are. I don't think, I know." I stopped walking, and he kept on walking for a second, then turned back around.

"Babe, are you dumping me?" He asked, getting mad.

"Don't call me babe, and never call me woman. Don't call anyone that, no one likes those names, okay?"

"No one dumps me. I've never been dumped, and it's not going to happen."

"Well there's a first time for every thing, _babe_," I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't never talk back to me," he said, pointing a finger. I put on a disgusted face.

"That was a double negative, idiot." Todd came up to me, and slapped me across the face with such force, it knocked me backwards.

"I _said_, never talk back to me, bitch." I stared up at him amazed. I tried to go around him, but he pushed me all the way down. "Get down on the dirt were you belong, _greaser_." I gaped at him, wondering how my old boyfriend turned into this monster...

The next thing I knew two people were on top of Todd, and another was pulling me up. I turned around and Sodapop was in my face.

"Get the hell off me, I can do whatever I want with her." I heard Todd yell.

"Bastard! She's not fucking property." The two got off him and Todd ran away to the drive in, but not before flipping me off. "Jack ass..." And the two turned away. The one who had been speaking was Two-Bit, and the other was Steve. Two-Bit had his switch out, the one I had handed to Pony a week ago. Steve turned to Sodapop.

"The girl okay?"he asked. Sodapop looked down onto me.

"Yea, Corey, what happened? Why you out with... him?" Sodapop asked.

"He was my boyfriend. Anyways, I have to go home, so I'll see you guys later," I said as I started to walk away.

"We'll come with you. We're going that way anyways."

"No, it's okay."

"But-"

"Seriously, I'm fine." Sodapop looked at me for a second, and motioned for Steve and Two-Bit to follow him to wherever they were going. As they turned the street I sat down on the curb. I sighed long, and I looked down into the street. "Why can't I ever hold onto anything?" I said to myself. Yea, I know, I'm crazy. Get over it. I looked up and saw Marie walking briskly towards me.

"What happened, hun?"

"... we broke up?" I said, looking up at her. She bent down next to me, expertly so her skirt wouldn't show her underwear.

"Girl, you should see your face, it looks worse then when... well it looks bad."

I knew what she was trying to say. She was talking about how I looked one day when my father had hit me across the face. It really wasn't that bad, but it kinda hurt inwardly, too. He 'kicked me out' and I went running to her. That was only about a month after my 14th birthday. Upon instinct I started for the Curtis's, but then kept on walking. But now, my father had gotten better. He still drank, but I wasn't afraid. He was usually too 'high in the sky', if you know what I mean. He found a new women, one of them new hippie type ladies. She had to be like 30. I never really talked to her. In fact, I never really gave her the chance. I didn't want her to go on a rant or something. She was probably one of the type that want to kill you if you eat meat or something. You should have just seen how long and thin and blonde her hair was. I don't really want to know where my father and her met.

"Let's go do something."

"Oh, I got it! Let's go see Angela! Unless she's out with Bryan(**A/N–** How do you spell his name? He's the one from That Was Then, This Is Now that had dated Angela for a while) or somethin'. We can go check her place." Marie said and grabbed my wrist. I let her pull me up, and off we went to find Angela.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Angela Shepard said as we stood on her front porch. I pushed her aside and went into her small hall. I sat down on her couch in the living room. Marie followed suit, and Angela went into her kitchen for a coke.

"Nothin', Corey just broke up with Todd as you can tell." Marie patted my cheek lightly. Angela threw a coke at me, and I caught it.

"Shit girl, he did that? Damn I woulda slapped him right back. Well, at least you broke up wit him, he don't deserve you. He was damn trash."

"You said it. So what you do with Bryan lately?" I asked.

"Hah, I broke up wit him today. No good fucking son of a bitch..."

"Awww, Angie, what he do?" Marie said, trying desperately to open her can of coke. I grabbed it, opened the top, gave it back to her, and she smiled and sipped.

"Him? He didn't do nothing. I was just bored. That no good liar is goin' say somethin' like he dumped me, it's for sure. Why ain't there no good boys in town?" She drawled, and after finishing half her coke, she filled it halfway to the top with rum. She offered Marie some, and then poured some over Marie's bottle. She then offered me some, but I declined. She shrugged, and went back with her story. "Actually, there is one boy... and Corey, you can get him for me." She smiled devilishly.

"What? I can't do anything. You're the one who set me up with EVERY one of the boys I been with. Well there were a couple that weren't, but you get the idea."

"No, not one of them dumb ass liars that think they're all tuff and shit, I mean _Ponyboy_." I almost spit out my drink. I mean, come on. Imagine Angela Shepard and Ponyboy Curtis actually... dating. I wouldn't stand for it. Well, what I mean is... they weren't meant to be._ Well... who am I to get in the way?_ I caught myself thinking. _But he wouldn't date her if the rumor of her being the biggest whore in town got around_... I hit myself on the head. Marie and Angela stared at me. "What? We'd be cute together!" She said.

"No, I just have a slight headache. Anyways... Angie, I don't talk to him anymore." I said as I thought of the first excuse I could.

"Well that don't matter. Just... start talkin' to him more, and hintin' about me or somethin'. Play it cool. But I want him to take me to the dance, so do it fast!" She said filling her bottle to the brim again.

I sighed. "... what are friends for?" I said quietly. She, what sounded like at least, squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Thanks girl. Name any boy, I'll get him to hook up wit you. I'll get him to take you to the dance. Well there's George, he's cute, James, oooo he is fine maybe him, and then Aus- wait Marie is datin' him, sorry Marie, OOOO I know! How about Mark! You know Bryan's brother? He is definitely tuff. Maybe I can get him..." She said as her voice trailed out of my head. Marie was pouring more drink into her bottle, it didn't even have coke in it anymore, when Curly sauntered in.

"Hey Curly," me and Marie chanted together, well... she kinda slurred it.

"What you doin'," Angela scowled at him.

"Listenin' to you dorks rant on about guys. You're tryin' to get Corey a date? Well, if you can't find any-"

"Not you, shit heap. We're lookin' for some one _good looking_. As in not you," Angela said crossing her arms.

"Well, shouldn't Corey decide that?" he said back, not once looking down at me.

"Just leave, idiot."

"Fine, whatever. And Ponyboy never goes for girls like you, Angela. He goes for more of the," he glanced at me, looking me up and down quickly, "nicer type."

"Shut the fuck up, Curly."

"Hey Curly, if ya wanna take me to the dance, I'd _love_ that," Marie said, standing up and getting kinda... close to Curly. I sprang up, and gently pulled her towards the couch. Curly looked down at her kinda confusedly. He's not all bad, I gotta admit.

"Hey, honey, Austin's taking you to the dance, remember? Why don't we leave. We'll see you tomorrow, Angie. Bye, Curly."

"Okay, bye," Angela said, looking at Marie. "Remind her never to drink." And she closed the door behind us. I helped Marie down the stairs.

"Hahahah, where are we? Oh, are you goin' with Curly? You should. Go. Go now. No, wait, go with Ponyboy. I know you like him. Nah, you prolly love him or something. Wait, what about Mark? Or was that Angie? Or... oh God... I feel sick."

"How much did you drink?"

"I dunno, I found a couple bottles of whatever... something else then what Angie put in my drink... what was that anyways? Well... I did finish the bottle of that stuff from my coke off... but I found something else... oh Lord, my stomach..."

"Wait, let me... you drank her bottles of whiskey? Oh Marie, you know better. Come on, my house is closest. Plus my dad's gone for the week or something, anyways." I said after I caught a whiff of her breath. She nodded and we set off for my street.

"Come on, it's really not farther. Come on, honey. Look, you can see my house. Oh, sweetie, don't... puke." I said as she started throwing up near some one's gate. I looked up to see my home only two houses away. I pulled back her long dyed black hair behind her, and rubbed her back as she threw up what I thought was everything in her stomach. I guess she had never drank before, and she couldn't handle it. "Marie, are you alright, can you take more steps, honey?"

I lead her down a few more feet and she threw up again. This time it was _in_ some one's yard. She knelt down and held her stomach. I closed my eyes tightly, I felt like puking in some one's yard myself. I couldn't stand the smell and sight of throw up. She weakly stood up, and held her hand on her forehead. I heard a screen door open.

"What's goin' on out here?" I heard a man ask. I looked up. It was Darry, stepping out of his house. I knew it wasn't Marie's fault, but I couldn't help but wondering why she had to throw up on _his_ lawn, of all lawns.

"Darry, she's just not feelin' well," I answered, standing close to Marie. I saw Sodapop step onto his porch quickly, looking at me.

"Have you two been drinking?" Darry asked, coming out of the gate towards us.

"Oh, it's not like that-"

"What do you mean, I can smell alcohol from here. You only just turned 15, don't drink-"

"It wasn't me, it was Marie. Now if you'll excuse us, I would appreciate it if you would let us go," I said, almost grinding my teeth.

"I shouldn't let you guys go to you're house alone with her like that. Come inside, at least for a little. Two-Bit comes in drunk some times, and I have some stuff that's good for people when they're like that."

"Darry, you really don't have to."

"I'm not letting you go into you're house unsupervised when some one's drunk."

"Darry, it's my life. We're just neighbor's. It's okay, I can take care of us. Dar, stop acting so... so guardian-ish... well I don't know. Just we're fine." I saw Ponyboy step out onto the porch, next to Sodapop. I glared over at my house, burning a whole in the side of it. I gently pulled Marie towards my home, and she pointed at Ponyboy.

"But, but don't you wanna see Pony... boy? You want to talk to him... wait... who wants to talk to who? I'm confused, I- I think that you need to... do the thing."

I closed the front door of my house.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up or something. Then we can go to sleep. You're gonna have a hell of a hang over in the morning. That's for sure." I cleaned off Marie's face for her, and we went into my bed room. She walked straight over to my bed, and got in it.I changed into some old pants and a large tee shirt, and I pulled out a blanket out of my closet and got onto the floor next to the bed, and used an old stuffed dog as my pillow. I was on the hard wood floor, but I really didn't mind. As long as Marie was comfortable. But it was her fault she drank that much. I didn't have any sympathy of people who drank alcohol, or at least while they we're drunk or tipsy.

I sighed, and fell asleep pretty quickly for having an old stuffed animal for a pillow, and a thin knitted blanket for my coverage.

" 'night," I whispered up to Marie. I got back as an answer silence, except for a small snore barely able to be noticed.

**A/N–** So, how was that as a beginning chapter? I hope it was okay, I actually have spent some time on this. Well, please tell me what you think! And if it's a while before I update, don't blame me. Play rehearsal is getting harder, and longer, and I have it mostly every day. Please review! Please, no flames, I'm really trying my hardest, I really can't seem to get my stories togather since the end of Left Behind.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer- You know, I _still_ don't own The Outsiders, and whoever thinks I do... no...just no... I'm shaking my head at you.

**A/N–** I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I got grounded from the computer. I err... talked back to my mother. Smart move, Gracie!

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes on the cold November morning, and huddled close to my blanket. Another Friday night had come and gone, and Marie was here sleeping in my bed. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and stuff. After I got out, I heard Marie stir. She was still pretty much passed out on my bed. I changed my clothes into my jean skirt, white tank top, and leather jacket. I went into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. My stomach still lurched when ever I ate. Even after a year.

I heard Marie walk into the kitchen. "Hey, honey, how ya feeling?"

"Better, my stomach feels bad, but I don't feel much worse other than that..."

"That's good. I suppose you don't want anything to eat? Maybe some bread?"

"Toast would be nice. Are you goin' out without any make up again? Can I please put some on you? It will be fun! I gave you some make-up for your birthday, I know you have some. So go into your room, let me get started. And I need to borrow some clothes."

"Hey, you can borrow some clothes, but I'm not so sure about the make up..."

"Aw, come on, like I said, it'll be fun." She went into my room. I sighed and put some bread in the toaster. "Hey, girl, why you got this ratty jacket? It's all used up and stuff, don't you know how to throw away? I mean, look, it has little holes and everything." She came out carrying a certain jean jacket I would never give up for anything.

"No! I'm keeping that," I yelled, walking briskly over and snatching it. I didn't mean to be so rude about it, it just came out like that.

"Why? I mean, no offense, but look at it."

"Cause, well... cause it's kinda special to me. I mean... remember that kid who died in the fire last year?"

"Yea, you used to hang out with him."

"It was his, he gave it to me... I know that's awful corny, but I can't help it. It was a present kinda, I guess..."

"Aw, okay, sorry. Well, I'm going to go change, and we can leave."

"Okay, come out when you're done." a few minutes later I heard Marie calling for me. I rolled my eyes and went into my bed room. The door slammed behind me, and she stood there holing out a brush and some blue eye shadow. She came towards me.

"What are you-Wait, no, no make up. Oh come on, seriously," I said backing up a little.

"We're not goin' out 'til you put some on. I did not give you this for nothin'. Okay. Sit down!" She said, pushing me down a little onto my bed.

"Well... just lightly... I've never worn make up before really... do you think it'll look good?"

"Yea, anyways, we're goin over to see Angela... and Curly," she said, smiling down at me. I looked up, I knew that smile.

"What are you thinking... you can not be serious. Me and Curly? He doesn't like me like that! I mean... does he?" I said, smiling at the thought of it. He was kind of nice... and he did say something about the dance the night before. She applied some blue eye shadow, and then she pulled out two lip sticks.

"Which one?" She asked. I chose the one that wasn't as noticeable. She started speaking as she applied it as well. "You know, this is cool, I don't have that bad of a hang over..."

"Don't get any ideas," I said, looking up at her.

"Well, a little sometimes won't hurt. It's not like I'll become an alcoholic."

"Just make sure of that."

"Okay! All done!" she said as she finished my make up. I went to the mirror and actually kind of liked it.

"Well... it's not bad, I guess..." I said. Marie looked at me, smirking. "Okay, I love it. Can you do my hair?" She laughed and pulled my hair expertly into a tight and high ponytail. I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Okay, well, let's get goin'."

"Okay, off to Angela's!" I said, walking out of my room and then front door with my finger in the air.

"And Curly's!" She said, looking at me again and breaking out giggling.

"And Curly's!" I shouted and jumped over my gate. Well, more like climbed over it quickly. I ran a few houses over, but Marie had stopped in front of the Curtis house.

"Hey, didn't Angie want you to get Ponyboy to take her out? I mean, maybe we should stop and talk to him."

"I'm not so sure about that. Maybe we can just tell her I tried..."

"You really don't wanna talk to him, do ya?" She said, staring at me. I shook my head.

"Not really."

"Oh... okay."

"Well, let's go," I said as I looked away from the house, and I walked down the side walk without the enthusiasm I had about a few seconds or so before.

"Well, so, you talk to Ponyboy? Please tell me you have!" Angela said as we sat out on her front porch. As you can tell, her house is the house you just... go to.

"Not yet, Angie. I haven't seen him for a while, and frankly, I don't want to."

"Oh, come on, you gotta admit he's hot."

"His hair's not red enough."

"But it's blonde-ish red, and we both have the same taste in guys." She said, looking at me.

"Well... he's okay looking."

"Hah! Okay, just say something to him. Please. Anyways, who you want to take you?" She asked, looking at me with her striking blue eyes. I stood up, and walked to her door.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want something?" I asked her.

"Nah, what about you Marie?" Angela asked Marie. Marie looked up.

"Uhhh... no. What time is it? Oh, dammit. I gotta go see Austin. I'll talk to you later. Bye, huns," She said, looking through the windows of Angela's house to her clock.

"Okay, bye, Marie," Me and Angela said. Angela pulled out a magazine and I walked into her house.

"Hey, Curly," I said, walking past him. He followed me into their kitchen.

"Hey. What are you doin'?" he asked me.

"Oh, just gettin' a soda, you want one?"

"Uhh, sure. Hey, you know about the dance coming up?" he said, walking a little closer. I turned around, so I was facing him.

"Yea, we were talkin' about it last night, remember?" I said, smiling up at him. He laughed a little. I grabbed two cokes and handed one to him.

"Anyways, I was wonderin' if-"

"Okay, what's taking so long?" Angela said, coming in. "Why are you two in here? Okay, Corey, hurry up already." I shrugged and walked out the door. Curly followed us outside.

"Seriously, don't you have your own life?" Angela said as we sat down. Curly just stared at her and sipped his coke.

"Hey, I'm going home. I'm going to do my home work now. I don't want to leave it 'till the last minute." I said standing up. Angela nodded, and said goodbye. She walked inside her house.

"You, uhh, want me to walk you home? It's already started to get dark."

"Oh, thanks, Curly." We walked in silence for a bit. My house was only a couple streets away from Angela's so it didn't take long. We got to the front of my house. It was unusually warm out for a November night, and the Curtis's had their door open.

"Hey, Corey, what I was just tryin' to say earlier, before Angel interrupted me, was I just wanted to know if you'd want to go to the dance with me." He said, looking down. I smiled hugely.

"Of course I will! I'll see you and Angie tomorrow. Bye," I said, with the same grin on my face. He kind on nodded a little, and walked away in the opposite direction that his house was in. I walked up to my door with that sort of good butterfly feeling in your stomach that you get when you're really happy. I looked over and Ponyboy was sitting down on his front porch, just looking at the ground. I thought maybe I could go and talk to him, maybe mention Angela like she asked. But he looked up first and smiled.

"Hey. Long time no talk."

"It's been only a week," I said. There was an uncomfortable silence. I decided to break it. "So, you goin' to the dance that is next week? Are bringing some one?" I asked. He looked up again after looking down.

"Nah, just goin' with my friends."

"Oh."

"Yea..."

"Uh huh..."

"Well..." Ponyboy looked up at his door. Sodapop jumped out and got beside Ponyboy. I was leaning on the fence separating our two houses.

"Hey, Pony, Darry says you have to do home work. HI, COREY!" he said, coming up to the fence. I smiled a little.

"Hello, Soda," I said.

"I heard you goin' to the dance with Mr. Curly Shepard. Hah, Curly and Corey. Hah, that's sounds cool together. Anyways-"

"What, how is it you know everything? Were you spying?"

"No, but I heard." I looked past Sodapop and Ponyboy was gone inside his house or something.

"I'll talk to you later. And, Sodapop, can you do me a favor? See, Agela wants to go to the dance with Ponyboy. So can you like.. Insinuate it at Ponyboy to take her?"

"Uhhh okay..."

"Oh thanks, Sodapop," I said and stepped back a little. He turned around and went into his house.

"Uhhh, Darry? What's insinuate mean?" I heard him say when he got inside his house. I laughed and walked inside, vowing never to talk to them again if I needed not. I didn't have anything against them, I really didn't. It was just too painful. It reminded me of my past. I hated being reminded of those horrible, but wonderful days. The days where I had two actual best friends. The days where I didn't worry about being cool enough for my friends. But you can't get to attached to something, nothing ever stays the same. I walked up to our living room, to find my father and his girlfriend present.

"You two are back/ I thought you guys were gone for the week?" I asked, horrified almost.

"Well, we're not you ungrateful bitch. Now go to your room or something. We're... busy, he said, pushing something away. I looked and recognized marijuana, but there was another I couldn't. I set that picture aside in my mind.

"Fine," I said and walked into my room and shut the door. I walked over to my bed and started my home work. I didn't want to get any more detentions. I heard my father and his girlfriend "Sun Flower", as she likes to be called, laughing hysterically. I pulled my science, math, world history, and literature books into my arms, grabbed a pen and notebook, and fled out my window.

I walked down a few streets to the park I would go to think at, or when I was mad, or sad. I sat down under a tree, and restarted my home work. It took a while, but it was finished. When I looked up again, it was completely dark. I walked up to the old swing set, and set down my books. I sat on one of the creaky old seats, and sat on it, moving as slow as molasses in January. I never really understood that saying, I mean, what if the molasses was heated? I mean, just cause it's January doesn't mean its freezing... anyways, I was sitting there, when I heard a noise.

"Who's there?" There was nothing. I stood up. "Hello?" I asked. It was starting to scare me. The last time I had been in this park with some one... it had been Johnny. It was our special place to go sometimes. Like, our hang out.

"Hello?" I heard an echo type voice say. Shivers started to go down my spine. I wasn't listening to the actual voice, just the words. "Hello?" The hello was elongated that time.

"Who's there?" I asked. I was breathing a little off. No one answered, but I heard a rustle over near some trees. Then I heard a twig break near the see saw... in the complete other direction. "Okay, this isn't funny, who ever you are." I said with a confidence un-known to me.

"Yea, it was." I whipped around, and there was Nakia Jackson, standing right behind me.

"Oh my... how did you? I heard the trees... and see saw... and voices... what?" I said. She laughed.

"Well, I came over here cause I saw some one, and it turned out to be you! I haven't talked to you in forever! Guess what? I moved here!"

"Wait, here? Why here? This part of town sucks," I said. She was the one that lived in the middle part of town. She didn't have to worry about the problems of a greaser... or a Soc, for that matter.

"Well, financial problems. That's mainly it. So what's been goin' on?" She asked, looking at me.

"Well... nothing really I guess. So where do you live now?"

"Uhhhh, about four blocks down that way."

"That's cool..." I said, looking down at the grass. "Wanna go on the swings?" I asked. She nodded and we sat down next to each other. I just sat there, but she was swinging back and forth very slightly.

"So... how has been everything?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Fine... I guess." We sat there in a silence. "You?" She shrugged as well.

"Better. Umm... you remember that problem you had? With the throwing up? Is it better?" she asked. I looked down.

"Yea." We sat there for a while.

"Well, I had better get home. Maybe I'll see you around some time?"

"Yea..." I said, and started swinging a little bit as she stood up. She stood there for a second, and then started to walk off. "Hey, how about at 2 tomorrow, same place," I hollered when she was a couple yards off. She turned around and smiled.

"Great, see ya then!" She said and walked off. I stayed there for about an hour, then left for home.

**AN-** I'm sorry I took so long! No excuses! Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry it's so short! Please review! For the love of God, REVIEW. Thank you... if you do...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Hah, yea, I bought them from Susie. See, in all of these weeks I haven't been writing, I have been fighting in the court of law. Yea, it was all over the news... hmm what's that? You didn't see it? Wow.. Oh, wait, I must be mistaking. I don't own them, numb skulls. And Robin, Nakia in this chapter does no really reflect you. So don't say anything about it. I'm soooo sorry this chapter is sooooo short. So so so sorry. At least it's a chapter...

Chapter 3

I sat on my bed around one o'clock in the afternoon, just daydreaming. I did that a lot of the time. What I really was thinking of was Johnny. And Dallas, of course. And also Ponyboy. I really missed them all. But in my mind, I knew that day would be the day to get a chance of the past that I didn't want to be reminded of. I was almost scared, going out to meet her again. I got up, and went over to my closet. I pulled out a few clothes, and decided on a jean skirt and a baby doll style tee shirt. It was starting to get chillier, but I didn't want to ruin my image. I was looking for a jacket, I had way too many, when a certain one fell of it's hook. I stared at it for a few seconds. I grabbed it, and tried it on, something I hadn't done in almost a year.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked in the mirror. Every single thing that I was doing reminded me of him. The old beat up jacket, which he had killed the boy in. My hair, which he had bleached himself. My eyes, which I had constantly compared with his when he was alive. My image, completely opposite of what he would have wanted me to look like. Me... the complete opposite of what he had wanted me to become. I couldn't hold back as the tears silently rolled down my cheek.

No one was around, but I still felt embarrassed. Embarrassed at crying over some one who had been dead a year. Embarrassed that I would let a dead kid get to me like that. Embarrassed at my horrible thoughts directed at my deceased best friend.

I took one last look in the mirror, and whispered at myself, "What's happening to me?" In the back of my head, I could almost hear Johnny's loving voice saying comforting things, things he had said when he was alive to me.

I ran outside, but stopped short at my gate. I looked to my left, and for the second time in two days, saw Ponyboy. He sure was there a lot of the time. He was staring down at the ground. I looked at him as some one who hadn't been his neighbor for over a year. My first thoughts of him were how lanky and almost tough he looked. His grey-ish green eyes had become more grey; more cold almost. Like he had something building up inside him, something that was bursting to come out. A hate inside him, not unlike Dallas's. A hate to the world, and the people in it. He looked up, and the eyes that I would have thought didn't belong to him were gone. They was replaced by his sweet, caring eyes, but still grey with an almost darkness around them. He stood up and walked to the fence. He looked at me for a split second, and walked down the street towards the town. He didn't look back.

I walked down to the park, and entered the empty area. It still was a little before two, so Nakia wasn't there yet. I sat down on the swing sets, so I was facing the fountain. I remembered how one time, a couple weeks before that fateful night, me and Ponyboy had stayed out way too late, and we came back at like one in the morning. Darry had gone to sleep at around eight that night, because he had to get up extra early. We snuck inside, acting like we had been there all night. He crept into his bedroom, I just flopped down on the couch. Actually, now that I remember it, I had accidently flopped down on Steve. He didn't wake up, so I just fell asleep on him. The Curtis's woke up to a very peculiar sight. Pony and I had the best laugh, though.

"Hey," I heard some one say. I spun around and there Nakia was. She smiled and got up right next to me. "Wanna go to lunch or something?"

"Sure," I answered. We walked along the streets looking for something to eat. We were talking about anything. It was coming easier then I thought it would. It was almost like the first time we talked on the phone, we had started talking like best friends. There's some people that you can just connect with. We were sitting outside of an ice cream parlor. She had a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, I just had plain chocolate chip ice cream cone. We were laughing and having a great time, when a shadow fell over me. Nakia looked up and did a little wave. I turned around.

"Well, hello, ladies," Curly said in his best gentleman voice, standing over me. I stood up. He was about 16, but still really tall. I liked tall guys. Nakia stood up beside me. "Hey, baby," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Curly," I said. Nakia stood there, looking at me. I finally caught on. "Oh, Nakia, this is Curly Shepard, you know him. And Curly, this is Nakia, an old friend of mine."

"Well, hellloooooo, Nakia. What brings you to hang out with a bum like Corey?" he said. I knew he was playing around, though. He had that little smile on his face. I shoved him a little, and he moved. Behind him were his two friends. Ponyboy and Mark.

"Hey, Mark. Ponyboy," I said, looking up at them. I really resent the fact that I stayed short.

"Hey, Corey," Ponyboy and Mark said in unison. Ponyboy kept silent, but Mark started a conversation with me.

"So, what's been going on?" he asked. Curly was talking to Ponyboy. Nakia was actually in their conversation as well. Since whatever happened that night on the one year anniversary of Johnny and Dallas's death, I was a little stand-off-ish. But that night he had seemed different then his usual self, so I figured that he was okay now.

"Uhhh, nothin' much. What about you?"

"Same, same..."

"So, how's Bryon?"

"Oh, great. We're like brothers. I really don't think it's ever going to be any different." At that, I nodded. But now, looking back, I think, hey, whoever said a brother couldn't hate his sibling.

"That's great."

"Yea, so how's your home."

"Oh, just _great_." I said in an exasperated tone. He nodded his head, and inhaled deeply on a cigarette. He was very handsome, you know. I didn't like him like a crush or anything. Well, to be honest, I didn't even really like him that much. But that can't stop him from being very good looking. He just had those type of piercing, hypnotic eyes. I laughed a little. Nakia broke into my thoughts.

"What day is the dance?"

"On... oh shit, Friday," I said, a little surprised. It had just snuck up on me. It was only five days away. I hadn't even gotten an out-fit.

"Oh, Corey, I don't know where I'm going to get a car. Wemay have to walk," Curly said to me, taking the ice cream cone out of my hands, and eating it in my bite. I stared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry would you like some of it?" he asked, with his mouth full of the freezing dairy product.

"No, it's-"

"No, here," he said and spit a small thing of the ice cream back into the half eaten cone. I almost threw up.

"Curly, that was nasty," I said. Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"You've had worse," he said quietly.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" I said, crossing my arms and facing him.

"Well, you and Two-Bit drank each other's back wash."

"Yea, and it tasted like beer. Beer and, well, beer."

"Okay, just for that, you deserve to eat this cone. And if you don't I'm forcing you to," Curly said laughing, coming towards me with the cone. I backed away.

"Uh uh, come on, I mean, this is sick," I said laughing.

"Oh come on, it's not you have never had another guy's spit in your mouth," he said, laughing his idiotic laugh. I froze.

"_What _did you just say," I said. I glared at him. Nakia was standing there with her mouth open.

"I, uhh,..."

"Yea, just what I thought," I said, and shoved the ice cream on his shirt. I was really offended. I wasn't a slut or anything.

"It came out wrong!" he yelled as Nakia pulled me away from their small group.

"He's just a jerk," she said. I could hear the three guys talking.

"Good going, Curly," I heard Ponyboy's distinct voice say. Ponyboy patted him on the shoulder. Curly snorted and knocked over a napkin holder, grabbing a few as he did so. He stalked away, and Pony and Mark followed him.

"Well, you were going to go to the dance with him?" Nakia asked.

"Yea, I might still..."

"Wow. I had this weird thought that you and Ponyboy were going together."

"Fat chance for that... why? Did you want to go with him?"

"Uhh, no, I just thought, cause of last year and all, I thought he liked you..."

"You do realize he liked you last year. Other wise he would have never asked you out," I pointed out. She looked uncomfortable. "Why did you ever say no to him?"

"Uh... you should have seen Jamie's face..." I would have never believed Nakia to be one so influenced by other's.

"Oh, so you going to ask him to the dance?" She thought about it.

"Maybe," she said finally. I laughed and told her I'd see her later. I had more home work to finish. I really disliked high school in those first years. The later two years weren't so bad, I suppose.

I went home, finished my math and spanish home work, and went to bed early. I had a dreadful five days of school to look forward to, then the long awaited school dance.

**AN-** I am sorry it's so short. I really wanted to get something out for you people. Please, don't be disappointed when I don't update soon. I have the next chapter planned out, but I have too much school stuff. I'm sorry, but I'm putting my school junk first. I mean, come on, what would you do?


End file.
